The Aftermath
by Pika-Pika Roe
Summary: Rigby has screwed things up for him and Mordecai again at the Park. Without their jobs and Mordecai losing all trust in Rigby, will they be able to pull the remnants of their relationship and get their title as groundskeepers renewed? Rated T for mild language and violence.


**Pika-Pika's Notes: I want good constructive criticism. I didn't write this for any of that stupid "U SUK! U SHOUDNT RIGHT!" non-sense. If you don't like it, explain why and suggest ways for me to improve. I also tried writing this while watching my RS DVD, so I might have a few typos in this.**

**So with that established, please enjoy this Regular Show story.**

"Dude! Why did you have to piss Benson off again? Now we're out of a job because of you!" Mordecai was mad at Rigby again and this time, for a good reason.

"Well how was I supposed to know Benson would drop his balls at our hilarious prank!" Rigby, as usual, didn't understand what he did wrong and started laughing.

"Dude!" Mordecai yelled as he swiftly punched Rigby in the face, "If you hadn't of called Audrey and convinced her Benson was gay; we wouldn't be out here fired, homeless, and broke!" Mordecai got down to the ground and held Rigby's frailing arms down. "It's because of YOU that I have to worry about where I'm going to sleep tonight! It's because of your immaturity, dude, that I have to worry about whether or not I'm going to get to eat today or not. Do you get the picture now, Rigby? IS IT FINALLY GETTING THROUGH?!"

Mordecai was beginning to shake from anger while Rigby was scared of getting hit again. Rigby has never seen his friend get so livid at him like this before, much less enough to warrant a punch to the face. Rigby was so blind to the consequences of his actions, that he never really thought about how it would affect his best friend.

"Dude, I'm sorry."

Mordecai looked down at what used to be his best friend and saw that he was starting to tear up.

"I'm sorry I messed things up again, okay. I was just trying to make you happy again."

Mordecai was confused about what Rigby was talking about. "What?" was all that he could come up with.

"Eileen told me about Margret breaking up with you. I just thought it would cheer you up. Was that so wrong, dude?" Rigby was actually showing sorrow about what he did and Mordecai began to feel some regret.

Mordecai got off of tearful raccoon and sighed. "Look, I'm sorry I punched you in the face. I'm just really stressed out right now," Mordecai began. "I'm just scared about what will happen to us now. I just let it get to me. I didn't mean to hurt you like that, dude."

They both got off the ground and started walking towards the park gate. Rigby rubbed his face and smirked. "You only hit me because I let you."

Mordecai laughed smiled to himself. "You just don't know when to stop joking, do you?"

Rigby stopped smiling and added, "Just don't worry, dude. I promise I'll fix it,"

The bluejay stopped walking and looked at his friend. "Please tell me you're joking, Rigby."

Rigby stopped and looked Mordecai in the eyes with a serious face. "I'm not joking, dude. I got us into this S, so I'll get us out of it."

"Rigby, no! I'm going to talk to Benson tomorrow after he calms down and try to get him to hire us back. We can't afford to have you screwing things up again with him."

Rigby couldn't help but look down at the ground when he heard this and muttered to himself, "Why can't you trust me?"

"What did you say, dude?"

Rigby looked off towards the horizon and answered lamentably "I just said 'okay'"

Mordecai didn't catch Rigby's tone and started walking down towards a motel across from the park. "Okay, dude. We'll stay here until I can change Benson's mind. I should be able to put a week of a motel room on my mom's credit card. Then-"

"Wait." Rigby interrupted, "Dude, you have a credit card from your mom? Dude, that's so lame."

"Hmm. Hmm. Considering it paid for most of the stuff we destroyed when we worked for the park, you shouldn't call it lame. Besides, dude, she doesn't even know I still have it." Mordecai retorted.

"Why would you carry your mom's credit card? Couldn't you just get your own?" Rigby asked.

"Considering we're jobless now, I doubt it."

The duo made it to the motel's parking lot and Mordecai told Rigby to stay outside while he got them a room. Rigby didn't fight back and just sat on a nearby bench. Mordecai just looked at him, wondering why he was acting all weird and decided to just head in a try to get a room for the night. Rigby just started to talk to himself while no one was around.

"Why can't Mordecai just trust me enough to fix this?" He began, slowly growing more depressed, "I know I've screwed up before, but I think I've shown him I can fix what I screw up. I mean, I got us out of that freezer thing with the crazy hotdogs and I was able to help him with his stupid kiss with Margaret. I know I can fix this. Why can he see that?"

Rigby began to grow exhausted from his thoughts and began to tear up again. By the time Mordecai came out with their room key, Rigby had already fallen asleep against the bench's arm rest. Mordecai sat down on the bench and noticed Rigby's fur was matted down near his eyes. "Dude, have you been crying?"

Rigby woke to his friend's question and sat there awkwardly in silence. Mordecai just looked at him and said, "It's okay if you have been. We've both had a hard day and I think a good nights rest will totally help us try to relax." Rigby just started staring at the ground again and Mordecai choose not to push the issue. Mordecai got up off the bench and looked back at his friend. He though he should break the silence. "If you don't want to talk about it, I'm not going to ask again until you're ready to talk. But I really think we should get to our room and get some Z's. Okay? Our room is 102."

Rigby just nodded and got up. As they walked to their room, Mordecai was shaking his head as to why he couldn't figure out the source of Rigby's depression, while the raccoon's eyes never really seemed to leave the ground.

**Hope you all enjoyed this so far. I'm still not entirely sure about where I want this to go. I do know they will be just best buds, nothing more [A.K.A. No Morby] and that they will try to find a way to get rehired back at the park. I'll also try to update at least once every week. If I happen to get on a roll, I might end up posting twice in a week, but once a week is my personal goal.**


End file.
